Shackled
by Leesipeesi
Summary: AU-Brittany plans to get Rachel and Quinn together, with Santana and handcuffs involved , it's foolproof. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or Characters. Ryan murphy and Fox do

AU-McKinley High School Senior Year – Santana POV

I'm hot, I know it. I mean look at me, a great set of melons, tan skin and a fucking sexy body. I could have the pick of guys at this school; I've already fucked most of them. But not one of them compares to my Brittany not even Puck who I have to admit was great in bed. My girl though is more than great, she rocks my damn world. The way her legs grip my waist while we're in the janitor's closet and it's true, dancers really are super flexible. I really want to get my Mack on right now with my girl but instead I'm stuck outside watching Tubbers run laps around the field, while Britt is keeping an eye on the Dwarf in the auditorium. I love Britt's but this is her damn fault I'm standing out here shivering, she has like special powers when it comes to reading people and really awesome gaydar apparently.

See we were having sexy times under the bleachers yesterday when she started talking about Berry and her short skirts; it seriously ruined my mood which turned even sourer when she went on and on about Q and how she and the dwarf totally love each other which is bullshit. Tubbers is incapable of love especially the lesbian kind, bitch is such a prude, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to exorcize the demons out of me and Britt's or some shit like that and as for Berry well her and the Jolly green giant are attached at the lips all freaking day it's disgusting, always slobbering over each other.

Brittany refuses to have sex though until I can get the uptight prude to admit her feelings and kiss the Oompa loompa. I'm amazing so obviously I have a plan, it's freaking awesome too. Tubbers and her Dwarf better watch themselves, Brittana are about to go all cupid on their asses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Characters.**

**AU- McKinley senior year **

**Chapter 2**

Not far from where Santana was watching Quinn run laps. Brittany was training a very eagle like eye on Rachel in the auditorium, unfortunately Finn was also in the room and the couple were talking calmly to each other but their facial expressions were displaying the complete opposite. Finn was gesturing to himself and had a smirk on his face and Rachel looked down right uncomfortable. Brittany got bored after 5 minutes and slouched down on a seat and thought about Lord Tubbington and how she was going to punish him when she got home for trying to eat her shoes. Silly kitty.

Brittany's phone buzzed about 20 minutes later with a message from Santana, phase 1 was in motion which meant Brittany had to now start phase 2. Looking up she saw her opportunity as Finn had gone and Rachel was left sitting centre stage looking sad but relieved.

**Rachel POV**

Finn had gone; it was for the best that I broke up with him. Idiotic Neanderthal, which part of no sex until 25 did he not understand? We've only been dating for a few months and he'd always be trying to touch my breasts. I don't know why we dated; physically there was no spark, his tongue in my mouth made me extremely uncomfortable. It must have been the leading man potential, he's very popular, quarterback of the football team and very attractive in a dopey kind of way.

"Hi Rachie " I look up abruptly to see Brittany towering over me with a Cheshire grin on her face and rocking on her heels as she looks at me. That's odd, I didn't even hear her come in and the auditorium is always empty and ignored after school.

"Hello Brittany, what are you doing here?" Impossible as it may seem her grin gets bigger as she replies "I'm here for you silly, I was watching you"

"Ohh, why were you watching me?"

"San told me to, so are you ready to go?" She swiftly lifts me up into a standing position and grips onto my arm, trying to drag me out of the auditorium…

"B..Brittany what are you doing? , unhand me this instant, this is not normal behaviour and extremely uncalled for" I move out of her grasp and make my way out of the auditorium , sometimes it's better to just ignore Brittany and her antics. It usually means a prank is being played and more often than not Slushies' get involved and I really just want to go home right now. Taking my phone out of my bag as I reach the parking lot to call my dad's I fail to notice Brittany right behind me.

"Rachie my car is over there …come on; Santana will try to strangle you if we're late"

"Brittany I refuse to go anywhere with you, I know this is all some elaborate prank you and Satan have cooked up and I have no desire to be a part of it so if you will kindly excuse me …I have to call my dad's to come pick me up"

"I already called your dad's and this isn't a prank Rachel, I wouldn't do that to you, you're like my favourite Polly pocket, you sing and you wear those really short skirts that show your panties and I really want to eat you but San said I couldn't because she's my girlfriend" Clapping happily up and down Brittany reached for me again and started guiding me towards her car.

"w..what? You called my dad's? I don't understand"

"You're coming to stay at my house for a week, it's so exciting isn't it Rachie, my house is really big and Santana will be there and Quinn and I called your dad's , I got really confused because they're both called Mr Berry so I named them voice 1 and voice 2. Voice 1 said it was okay for you to sleep over as long as you sang loads and did homework and stuff and Voice 2 couldn't stop giggling but said he's drop your clothes off after work , so let's go otherwise my cat will eat more of my shoes"

"Brittany" breathing deeply and trying to get a grip on this ridiculous situation, I look up at her and see her watching me expectantly and such hopefulness I sort of give in "Okay fine but If this turns out to be a prank I swear to Barbra I will murder you and Santana and hold on…did you say Quinn was going to be there?"

Oh no, Quinn hates me or I think she does anyway. We have more than 3 classes together and attend Glee club but she refuses to even look at me or speak to me. She's so rude and insufferable but I guess it's better than her throwing cups of corn syrup at my face or tormenting me. She is HBIC after all. I've never attended a sleep over before and I absolutely have to experience everything before I take Broadway by storm. Rachel Berry can do anything, what's the worst that could happen right?

"Yeah it's going to be awesome, we're going to have so much fun now come on Rachel "Following Brittany to her car, I get in and buckle up. This day has been so odd, I break up with Finn and end up going to a sleep over with the 3 most popular girls in school, 2 of which actually dated Finn and kind of hate me. Great and it's too late to be freaking out now, looking up I see that Brittany's house really is huge; I wonder what her parents do….

"My Moms a doctor and Dad's a cop, we're like totally rich which is good because I keep losing my things, I never find them again it's so weird, maybe Lord Tubbington a hid them, he does like to play hide and seek sometimes" Getting out of the car Brittany bounds over to my side and opens my door shaking me from my stupor, I get out and brace myself for a week I'm sure I'll never forget as I follow Brittany inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or Characters. All rights to RIB**

**AU-No Quinn pregnancy and other canon stuff never happened in this. Takes place senior year.**

**A/N- Thank you to all those that favourited this story as well as putting it on alert, much appreciated and this chapter is dedicated to you. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 3 – Quinn's POV **

Santana's my best friend and even though she denies it, I'm her best friend second to Brittany of course. I've been friends with both of them since kindergarten so believe me when I tell you that Santana is never nice or softly spoken unless she's talking to Britt, which she freaking isn't , she's speaking to me and its giving me the fucking creeps. I might be HBIC and terrify people at McKinley everyday with just a simple glare but sometimes Santana truly scares me. This is one of those times.

We're in Brittany's bedroom, setting everything for an epic girl's week. I'm excited don't get me wrong but Santana literally looks at me every 10 seconds like she expects me to bolt and then looks at the door, smiling like a fat kid at a candy store. It's really starting to bug me and why the hell we are here without Brittany anyway, she and Santana are inseparable.

"Where's Britt?"

"Getting something for you to eat" she smirks and looks towards the door again

"What …why? There's plenty of food downstairs and alcohol, what could we possibly be missing?" I'm so confused at this point. I look towards S who hasn't answered me but is instead smiling at me , it's a full blown grin and its now that stupid me realises this is some set up Santana and Brittany have cooked up but seriously what do they want with me ? A car door slamming outside shakes me from my thoughts and a minute later the front door opens and footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs. Brittany bursts into the room, big smile on her face and dragging Rachel Berry in behind her….hold on Rachel Berry? What the hell is that annoying fur ball doing here!

"What the hell Brittany? What's Berry doing here" I must look pretty terrifying right now as Rachel looks scared and seems to be inching towards the door but Brittany's got a tight grip on her wrist. It hurts that she's scared of me; I mean I barely talk to the girl. Fuck, a week with Berry and her annoying self plus sickly sweet Brittana….that's a really weird combo.

"Hi Quinn, Rachie is sleeping over with us silly"

"Berrylicious don't just stand there, go sit by Quinn I need to Mack on my girl for a lil bit. Q stop gawking, your gay is showing"

Glaring at Satan, I move up the bed a little making room for Rachel, who has been weirdly quiet. Frowning I look up at Rachel who I see is half way through the door now that Santana and Brittany are occupied with each other. Sliding off the bed, I take a quick step towards her, slipping my arm around her waist I pull her into the room ignoring the chills and her quiet struggle.

"Stop it "I whisper in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you Berry so relax"

I can feel she's still tense so I let her go but still stay in front of her blocking her view of the idiots practically bumping uglies behind us. "It's rare for anyone but a cheerio to get invited to a Brittana sleepover/girls week, Brittany likes you so relax you have nothing to worry about"

"I know she won't hurt me but it's you and Santana I don't trust. With cheerio's involved I'm always in danger of humiliation"

A wave of guilt hits me at this, I've never personally thrown slushies' at her or called her names but I've laughed and did nothing to prevent any of it. Going back to school Monday I'm going to make damn sure everyone knows Rachel Berry is officially off limits. "I'm sorry Rachel"

I can see her finally relaxing a little so I turn around and climb back onto the bed, patting the space next to me. She glances over at the couple on the other bed nervously biting her bottom lip before tentatively approaching the bed and sitting down next to me. She still refuses to make eye contact with me so it's kind of awkward and the sounds coming from the other bed are really not helping.

"Hey you want to go downstairs and help me make some food? Those two could be a while" I give her a slight smile.

"Yes please "Blushing Rachel finally looks at me and wow her eyes are pretty. God now I'm blushing, jumping off the bed I grab her wrist and pull her off the bed too, and now making our way towards the kitchen. Brittany's kitchen is small considering the size of the house, maybe because Brittany sets fire to it every time she tries to cook.

"Can I ask you a question Quinn?" Busy rifling through cupboards, I look towards Rachel, indicating that I'm listening with a small nod

"We've known each other for 3 years, we see each other every day in Glee but you have never spoken to me even though I've tried many times to engage you in riveting conversation. And you roll your eyes a lot when I'm around, have I done something to offend you?"

"Observant aren't you Berry? You stole Finn from me, batting your eyelashes at him and acting all cute. Obviously I was a little pissed but I figured Santana and the cheerio's torture you enough so I chose to just ignore you , it was funny watching you huff and puff every time I refused to make eye contact or appear completely oblivious to your ramblings" Grinning I look over to see Rachel scowling , its adorable.

"I resent that accusation; I do not huff and puff. And I apologise for your break up with Finn, you'll be happy to know I broke up with him today so he's all yours. It was wrong of me to seduce him away from you."

"You broke up? Why?" I'm genuinely curious; those two seemed really in love if the majorly disgusting hallway displays of affection were anything to go by.

"Not that it's any of your business Quinn but he refused to acknowledge my no sex until 25 rule and constantly pawed at my breasts" Letting her eyes roam over Rachel's body , she could understand why Finn was constantly horny around her.

"Yeah he did that a lot with me too but having impromptu praying sessions can really help. Well I'm happy for you Berry, you're too good for him anyway" I give her a small smile and my heart beats a little faster when I see her smile back. God she's beautiful.

**Santana's POV **

Removing my lips from my girl's neck I look around the room and see that my awesome kissing skills have scared off the prude and she's taken the midget with her…well if our plan isn't working already.

"Baby its looks like Q and Berry left us….let's get started on Phase 3 yeah" I look down at a satisfied Brittany and smile. My girlfriends so hot all flushed with mussed up hair mmm

"San ...you have to get off me first silly duck"

Standing up I pull Brittany to her feet too , bending down to pick up her shirt, she throws it back on and skips out the door. I follow her down and through the kitchen where we can both see Quinn and Rachel in a staring contest. Hmm Brittany might have been onto something with this plan.

"If you two are done eye-fucking each other …I'm hungry who's feeding me?"

"Fuck you bitch, feed yourself " Quinn gives me her HBIC glare before plopping down on a kitchen stool with Berry taking the stool next to hers, blushing furiously. I smirk at her; this is going to be so easy.

"I'll cook" Brittany cooking is really not a good idea, I love the girl but she really shouldn't even be allowed in the kitchen. "Britt baby, I don't think so okay plus Quinn was telling me earlier how much she loves cooking so we're going to go watch a movie while these two lovebirds handle dinner" Giving Quinn a pointed look, I stride out dragging a pouting Brittany with me.

Leaving Quinn alone with Rachel once again, I makes my way to the family room where Brittany has bounded over to the massive movie collection looking for something scary to watch. Seriously I could SMELL the fucking sexual tension in there; the school's two biggest prudes totally want to eat each other. My hot blondes a totally genius, phase 4 is going to be so sweet tomorrow I can taste it.


End file.
